Hive Mind Kiloriah
Hive Mind Kiloriah (SAP III) Hive Construction Methods The Hive Minds builds by means of 'sacrifice', consuming the construction materials and then 'dying' to place them down in any order they wish. The edible materials range anywhere from wood, to plant matter, steel, stone, and various other elements. They require food and water to grow to the sufficient size, then once they have reached the appropriate size they 'sacrifice' themselves to build. Because of our lack of hands, we cant exactly grip tools. While our workers and warriors can grip tools, the actual progressive peoples of the species cant. So, to make up for the lack of advanced alloys and composites we highly specialize in the research and development of highly advanced meta-materials. Unique Technology / Unique Ability '(Unique Technology: One Dimensional Drive) The scientists of Hive Mind Kiloriah have developed a very unique form of FTL travel, developing the One-Dimensional drive. The sciences behind it are at best sketchy as not many people have seen the tech in work. But what has been said was that they some how drop down two dimensions mathematically to travel faster than the speed of light. (Unique Ability: Living Cities) The living hive nature of the Zar species makes construction an odd task. All constructions, living and artificial, can be reanimated back from their original host Zar builder. This means constructions can be easily remade, rebuilt, and made of different materials on the go. This goes for all constructions and buildings, Including road systems. No wonder why the ecosystems, the generic systems themselves, constantly change in their cities. Planetary Constructions (Global Constructions Viable from Space) * Home World Zon: Planet wide GPS and transit system, planet wide food collection and storage, gigia salt water convection power generation vaults, gene vault, quantum communications, one-dimensional mass FTL generator, (Ancient) Addis Major Porject a mass circulatory like system of under water veins that ventalate the oceans and strictly regulates climate, and finally the mass ship building complexes that sit deep within the Zon home world. * Zin: Hyper extensive stacked capillary farms that cover the entire surface known as called Cal'ip Farms, massive gigia salt water convection power generation vaults, gene vault, quantum communications, one-dimensional FTL generator, and super massive subterranean transportation nodes, hive cities, and stack cities. Home to the second largest agriculture production zone in the entire system, able to feed hundreds of trillions of people. * Xe' Nar: *'Bor'Xat:' *'High-Zan:' *'Blot-xor:' *'New Noiah' The world with the largest food production output in the entire system, feeding the other bulk of the people who need it. Currently the focus for a new growing project. (Due to the closeness of the world to out home star, we have built a mass shade system that shortens the day length.) Biology The Zar species has 3 subspecies, and one main species. The Zar are a unique species, being able to construct buildings by committing 'suicide', birthing subspecies to do slave work and to war, and can merge with other native plant and animal species. They can build with living tissue, and artificial materials like glass steel and concrete, for the best diversity of construction methods. They have a high tolerance for a wide variety of environments, and a wide scope of ideologies they follow. The down falls of the species would be their inability to change easily, quick breeders, and xenophobic in nature... The Zar are a well cultured and well spread out worm race. They fell under ‘Brood Infestation’ for the reasons of their ant colony like life style. They formed a strict caste of worker, soldier, and queen in older times of the colonies. Time, and the meddling of an advanced Xenos civilization, has made the Zar more robust mentally, physically, and socially. This species, post modification, has several unique abilities not seen in any other race. They can fuse their biology with any other plant or animal biology on their world. Seemingly, they can merge with Xenos life. But that is a limited field of research, as there are very few Xenos interactions with the Zar race in general. The most impressive ability is that the worm race can assume the properties of any eaten substance. Then commit ‘suicide’ to place down the materials in any re-arranged order. Only to be re-birthed after the experience. This is called ‘Mumill Malting’ and is critical to construction in their world. This can be applied to minor things like tools, or electronics, or things as massive as buildings or dams. Brood_King.png|Artist depiction of a Brood King. Brood_Queen.jpg|Artist depiction of a Brood Queen. Memnarch.full.png|Artist depiction of an Arch Spine. Crosis-the-Purger-MtG-Art.png|Last known description of the Reaper. 635032493995097934.jpg|Last known description of a Goliath. New-phyrexia-by-jungpark.jpg|Artist depiction of a Gene Thief. 7c528fe2e4_76408248_o2.jpg|Artist depiction of a Big Back. Invasion_Engine.jpg|Artist depiction of an Invasion Engine. Zarian_Rage_Worm.jpg|Artist depiction of a 'Mother Worm'. Zarian_Teraformer.jpg|Zarian Teraforming Worm. Zarian_Worm.jpg|Zarian Worm. Somthing....png| To be named. Organic_Golaith.png| Organic Goliath variant. Bonescythe-Sliver.jpg|Artist depiction of a Hunter. 68c973e11f85ac9c0ed60ffc77bb37d5.jpg|(Meta) The all mighty Leviathan! StormLord.jpg| The Fearsome Reaper! Epic_1a5300_5457756.jpg| (Meta) The Mighty Leviathan! Zar biology is extremely adaptive, and can quickly produce a new generation. While those are all positive traits, our species has a low tolerance for other aliens, very spiritualistic, and sometimes fanatical in their belief systems. Change in our worlds, in our societies, comes slowly… Our people are very much collectivists, and to be out of the loop is a very bad happenstance. Since the age of the meddling Xenos, we have been able to birth bipedal work slaves, quadrupedal soldiers, and new queens with mixed traits. * (Main Species) The Zar, the main species, is the dominant and most populous in number. These are sentient 'Worms' with individualistic thoughts and personas. These are the species that were genetically screwed around with to be broken from their dominant queen species. * (Original Main Species, Now turned Sub Species) The Zorion were the original species that evolved on Zon, forming under their queens that defiened the entire early history of the species. The Zorion are a mindless worker sub race that can birth the other three species of Zar. Both the Zar and Zorion can breed and give birth to new Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. * Zaron, or worker, is a basic worker slave unit, unable to feel or perceive intelligent thought, have been the backbone of Hive Mind Kiliriah for millions of years, and have been in use even longer. This breed of Zar is infertile, and cannot breed. * Zarus, or Warrior, is the basic warrior of the Hive Mind. They require little food, little training, and little water. These are the bulk of warriors of any Hive Mind army. The Zarus caste can be divided even further with just a twist of a single DNA strand. The various forms of Zarus are Brood Hooks (Light Melee), Arch-Spines (Ranged), Big Backs (Transports), Infestor (Infiltration Melee / Range Unit), Gene Thief (Advanced Infiltration Unit), Brood Mother (Heavy Melee Unit), Brood King (Heavy Range Unit), Hunter (Stealth Melee Unit). * Zora, or the Scientist, is a literal floating brain. Twisted gene balls of hydrogen and nueral connective tissue and tendrils are usually called the Zora. These beings are the intellectual powerhouse behind our technological progression. These come in all kinds from Physics research, global engineering, and biological engineering. =Extinct Species (Able to Bring Back From the Grave)= * (Reaper:) In old glorified lore, there were massive black creatures that would signal the end times for our people. They were massive, owned talons as sharp as razors, and wings as black and silent as the nights wind. While over time, and countless deaths to these creatures, we have cme to grips with their insignificance. We have conquered these fearless beasts of death, and then simply bred them to not hunt us. We can, and have, use these birds for war considering the level of technology we have now. * (Goliath:) Truly large and destructive in nature, although they were not that much for destroying for fun. These 'Giants' were large bipedal tree grazers who loved the peats fruit that were so highly prized by our early queens... Well these days they are prized laborers on the home world. Infamous for their inability to leave once born. These beasts can be made into spectacular engines of war, and were for some time. They were called 'Castle Crashers' and usually left no stone unturned when it came to sledging the stone and brick work of an enemy castle. With the tech we have, these beasts can be even stronger. * (Leviathan:) A truly aweinspiring creature of mass size and strength. This creature is very unknown... only being used once in recorded history to flood a city... The only thing known is that its shadow can engulf an entire hive... * (Invasion Engine:) An invasion engine is a large immobile transport network designed to expedite the process of underground transportation and local spawning of ground units. The worm itself can grow as large as a building in width, being able to consume structures from underground. History Early History: The early history of the Zar is fairly hard to find, as it is ripe with the rise and fall of millions of ‘Colonies’ over hundreds of years. Despite the high turnover rate for the typical race, the longest period of time spent in turmoil was the more known history, the age of mechanical death. Post Early History: The age of Mechanical Innovation is fairly simple, in name but not in description. This is the age of mechanical innovation because many of the thousands of colossal engineering projects were built in this time. The world constructions such as the Global Transit Systems or G.T.Ss were built in this time, following the completion of the Minor Adiss project. The Minor Adiss Project was a large food development, helping fuel the production of food for the Mother Host colony. Both of the projects mentions were some of the largest food and transportation projects made on the home world, taking the ability to be seen from space. These projects helped contribute to the construction of the larger feudal and eventually colonial colonies. This time period, using the world wonders already described, happened between some 500 and 1500 million years ago. The reason why these constructs are still used, and seen today, would be because of the constant construction, repair, and upgrading they went through. It would also help to say that the constructs themselves, in their prime, really created havoc on the ecosystems they crossed. While the problem now has been self-corrected, their original damages fixed and integrated into the world. This will always be known as a time of progression, war, and construction. Median History: This is the time when major advancements in technology and biology were made. We were visited by a unknown civilization in our primeval selves, things changed when they altered out biology in some way. After their visit… well… things happened… New Zarions were born… different… separated from the queens… They had minds of their own… This is known as ‘The Great Fracture’ and is hard to pinpoint when due to the wide scale of their patchy birthing process. They did however overpower the original Zarions, and became the Zar. From this point on we could not only assume the original abilities before, but take on three new forms of body. What is need to be known is that we became an individual people after some point 495 Million years ago. Post Median History: This is when all the later concepts of morality, diplomacy, history, archeology, and philosophy grew from. All the previous sciences such as engineering, weapons of war, and agriculture were expanded upon. Economics, a early innovation, was rather late to the works but found its place once nations arose from the ashes of the old queens who ruled the planet with an iron… erm… tentacle? This is around the time all of the old world wonders started to fall into disrepair, and large masses of the newly independent and self-reproducing people were left to ravage the natural landscape for food. This happened for some millennia, ending in the conclusion of restoring the old wonders of food and transportation, around 370 million years ago. While relatively minor, they found out the old world could never truly be left behind… This era was highlighted by the arising of modern democratic, autocratic, and socialistic ideologies. Pre-Modern: This time was ripe with the discoveries of advanced weapons production methods, advanced transportation, and massive social media outlets. This was the time all cultures around the world became connected and fought over every instance. When the fighting ended, when the global wars ceased, we came out dominating the world. We arrived on the space scene some 355 Million years ago. This was the time our united government came into existence, bringing us together stronger and fortified in ideology. Space: Our space age started just recently, over 35000 years ago in fact. Every planet in our solar system has been colonized, 'terraformed' Zon-a-formed, and have global engineering projects on them. Our work to develop all of the current infrastructure projects has been very fruitful and positive in results. Quintillions of (Kilograms) Gerra’ of food are produced daily, and shared throughout the worlds for sustainability. While the production of food is detrimental to our people, mineral production is second. We have dedicated three worlds to the forge. While they are 'terraformed' Zon-a-formed, the amount of work that goes into keeping them in a simple biosphere is horrendously extensive. Regenerative forging processes keep the bio-sphere from degrading too quickly. Post Space: Our space age exploration stage has just set upon us, more or less being considered as an extension of the space age. With the invention of One Dimensional line FTL we can achieve a speed to new systems at speeds unseen in other ships… We will begin our new age of exploration like no other, we will watch the stars with new and glorious eyes… Owned Worlds ' Teraformed_World_7.png| he Home World of the Hive Mind otherwise known as '''Zon', home to all known species group of the Zar. The birthplace of the Zar species group, named Zon it has a gravitatinoal pull of 15.3 meters per second and a radius of 9656.064 Km. This is the most modified / built on world in the entire system, and home to just over 523 Trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Hive World Teraformed_World_1.png|First world colonized by the Hive Mind known as Zin, the first world 'Teraformed' Zon-a-formed. Home to just over 109 Trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Agri-World Teraformed_World_2.png|Second world colonized by the Hive Mind known as Xe' Nar, last to be Zon-a-formed. Home to just over 50 trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Environmental Forge World / Mining World Teraformed_World_5.png|Third world colonized by the Hive Mind, known as Bor'Xat, third to be Zon-a-formed. Home to 7 trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Environmental Forge World / Mining World Teraformed_World_6.png|Fourth world colonized by the Hive Mind, known as High-Zan,fourth to be Zon-a-formed. Home to 35 Trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Hive / Breeding World Teraformed_World_3.png|Sixth world colonized by the Hive Mind, known as Blot-Xor,second to be Zon-a-formed. Home to just over 23 Trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Environmental Forge / Mining World Teraformed_World_4.png|Seventh world colonized by the Hive Mind, New Noiah,third to be Zon-a-formed. Home to over 10 Trillion Zar, Zorion, Zaron, Zarus, and Zora. Classification: Agri-World ''' Category:SAPIII Infobox